Project:Chat/Logs/28 June 2017
11:43 yeah I would 11:43 That would be cool 11:43 i need some nitrogen pentoxide. 11:43 aka 11:43 I'm talking...uh....like a random trapper with....like....I don't even know, a little more body damage or something? 11:44 nitrogen dioxide bonded to ozone 11:44 smasher trapper. 11:44 yeah 11:44 I wouldn't play that 11:44 no no no 11:44 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 11:44 yey Olzun's back 11:44 Dinitrogen Carbo Pentoxide 11:44 perfect 11:44 *Ozun 11:44 Cyanide + Ozone + Nitrogen dioxide 11:45 sounds tasty 11:45 Özün/ 11:45 more like Özönë 11:46 Hi Ozun 11:46 I AM KHAMUL 11:46 Wait 11:46 No 11:46 I am Khalivos 11:46 I AM BEREN CUTHALION 11:46 I RETURN 11:46 :O 11:47 Well I’m Ilúvatar so get heck’d 11:47 IN MY HAND I HOLD A SILMARIL 11:47 *drowns you & Númenor with it* 11:47 Oh 11:47 BUT I DIED ALREADY 11:47 what the f u c c? 11:47 11:47 Yay 11:47 The Silmarillion 11:47 Only wise scholars read it 11:48 You know I haven’t read the last two main books? 11:48 I started reading The Twin Towers & had to stop 11:48 hi nob 11:48 What do you mean? 11:48 NOBEL 11:48 Oh 11:48 Hey 11:48 MY OLD FRIEND 11:48 hiya 11:48 *hugs* 11:48 WAZZUP 11:48 did they get hit? 11:48 ... 11:48 sry 11:48 anyways 11:48 @Skye I only read the Silmarillion, the Hobbit, & the Fellowship of the Ring 11:48 Sup? 11:48 didn’t read the last two 11:48 *squeezes and suffocates Nobellion* 11:48 cuz lazy 11:48 o 11:48 Nobel how iz lyfe 11:48 All my notifications have you on them, Nobel 11:48 I'LL NEVER LEEET YOU GOOOOO 11:48 Hi Nobellion 11:48 lolythoplsendmehsuffering 11:49 *finally lets go* 11:49 Hi 11:49 *pulls out shot gun* I’ll end u fam 11:49 Npbellion 11:49 Haven't been in chat in a while 11:49 whoa 11:49 o 11:49 the chat hasn’t had anyone for a while lol 11:49 Ursuul take it easy bro 11:49 the merge brought people back 11:49 yeh 11:49 Yay 11:49 heh 11:49 like grafting skin onto a burned hand 11:49 YEAH 11:49 ok 11:49 .......ew 11:50 I HAVE THE POWER 11:50 now what? 11:50 that’s how you treat really bad burns Aysh 11:50 but Nobel 11:50 yeah yeah sh 11:50 Like the Mark Boller guy 11:50 lmao 11:50 apply cold water to burn 11:50 Nobel, you missed louds of stuff 11:50 *loads 11:50 LOUD AND LOUDS 11:50 LOUDS OF STUFF 11:50 Logs time *runs off* 11:50 like personal stuff and 11:50 not personal stuff 11:51 and markiplier cool stuff 11:51 I was going to say that 11:51 oo Kay 11:51 Mkplier 11:51 well maybe you know that stuff 11:51 No not that 11:51 no? 11:51 not personal stuff 11:51 11:51 I want to read muh book 11:51 Which one? 11:51 Markiplier went to vid con 11:51 recently 11:51 Dresden Files book 11:51 uhhhh 11:51 now what? 11:51 on saturday I think 11:51 Dead Beat 11:51 iz called 11:51 Oh Yas 11:51 So did the Paul shits 11:51 w:c:dresdenfiles:Dead Beat 11:52 ;) right boi 11:52 They went to VidCon as well 11:52 so he goes to vidcon 11:52 did you hear about Sargon of Akkad going to vid con? 11:52 and he does a bunch of fun vidyas after from charity live stream 11:52 who? 11:52 and one making him and his fans cry basically too 11:52 YouTuber, political commentary. He got called a garbage human by some feminists there 11:52 ooh yes I forgot he did those live streams 11:52 bored 11:52 oh boy 11:52 literally they stood up on stage & picked him out the crowd & called him awful lmao 11:52 this is confusing 11:52 Ursuul plz 11:53 what do you guys normally do here? 11:53 you just confuzzled this conversation 11:53 (patriarchy) 11:53 whatever we want lol 11:53 lolyes 11:53 we talk and joke 11:53 WE BE COOL 11:53 (comfy) 11:53 K ANYWAYS 11:53 (grin) 11:53 (grin2) 11:53 I miss chat emoticons 11:53 me 2 11:53 glad to be back here 11:53 YEAH MARK DOES CHARITY LIVESTREAMS EVERY MONTH THAT'S WHY HE'S SUCH A GOOD PERSON 11:53 Being cool is what happens to you when you come here 11:53 You can't help it 11:53 The size limit in slack is too small 11:53 o 11:53 yassuh 11:54 Yas 11:54 sry Mark 11:54 HE ALSO MADE A RANDOM VIDEO CALLED I POOPED A LIL 11:54 um Category:Chat Logs